


Disappear

by CrazyTheory



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Matthewception, Some advice for yall, this is just my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTheory/pseuds/CrazyTheory
Summary: Matthew is helpless and hopeless. Now the heroic facade of the SAE has now been taken down, it's only a matter of time before they release Cursed  God to the world.He knows that the only thing stopping the enemy is him and his fellow survivor friends, but how?Time is running out, and if they will, it will be a deadly repeat of their predecessors.Fortunately, help and answers come in the most unexpected ways.





	Disappear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderScoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderScoria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [healing (isn't) linear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807438) by [CinderScoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderScoria/pseuds/CinderScoria). 
  * Inspired by [healing (isn't) linear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807438) by [CinderScoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderScoria/pseuds/CinderScoria). 



> This is just my headcanon/theory for CinderScoria's fic.That story's got me hooked since day one.Yo, Jas, hoped ya like this!

_Drip drop drip drop._

That was coming from the water drops falling down into the cold prison floor.Matthew smirked mirthlessly.Clearly, if there's one thing this secret organization is good at,it's keeping its prison cells in as worse condition as possible.

Ironic, that dripping sound's the only sound that's keeping him sane. How long has it been? Matthew knows that it's been two days and it's currently day 3 of being held hostage.No one can blame him if he missed his family already.How's Steph? How's Jason,Chris, and the rest of the team? Has Skip been properly fed? How are the channels holding up?More importantly, how's Oliver? Matthew's willing to bet he's already crying from a million miles away at this point.Not that he doesn't do that recently. He just cried himself to sleep last night. If he even slept, that is. This is unlike Everlock, but this is the same fear and dread he felt from that 70's town. In Everlock,he didn't know the fear of the thing that's about to come to him.At first, it was the unknown.What happened back then happened so fast, he couldn't wrap his head around it.First,he was voted in,then the second,the Strongman began choking him to death.   But here, he knew what is going to happen.He's not afraid of it,heck, he went through it. There was something to bring him back,though.This time, death is permanent.And the only thing that's scary is the feeling of leaving his family behind.

Oh,he would do anything to fight against it.But he's going up against someone powerful who has all the magic in the world to make him go through deep pain and torture.He wants to believe in miracles, but the odds are stacked against him and his friends.

Iridessa's right.He's a mistake,a cheat,a glitch in the matrix.And death is the only atonement.He's now a sacrificial lamb to some sort of devil worship ritual.

If only he kept his nose out of this and lived his second chance in life in blissful ignorance.If only he died in Everlock and never came back, Matthew thought.It made him smile somberly at the thought coming to mind.

_Then what's gonna happen to your son?_

That's weird.Where did that come from?That voice.Nah,he's probably thinking out loud,he's resorted to talking to himself.

Yep,Matthew's going insane.

  _You're not going insane.This is not a hallucination._

"Who's there?"the Youtuber asked.

 _Don't be afraid.I'm not an enemy._ The voice replied.

In the light,drifting as rays through the prison bar window,a figure began to take form.Humanoid and it looked just like Matthew.From the chocolate brunette hair,to the pale white complexion.The only difference is that the ghostly figure looked a lot more wiser than him.

"Let me guess.You're my inner self."Matthew deduced;his logical mindset still in tact.

  _No,I'm different._ The counterpart spoke.

"My conscience?My alter ego?Me from another dimension?"Matthew continued to berate the ghost with questions.But all he got was a shake of the head.

That got the ghost thinking. _Let's see...How do I put this...You're my...um..._

 After a while,the ghost finally has an answer. _Let's just say,you're my reincarnation._

Silence, for at least a few seconds.A reincarnation? If this guy was his previous incarnation, then he must some vague memories of this guy's life or whatever.But none!

 _I know it's a lot to take in.But just let me explain everything._ The ghost pleaded.But it didn't faze the YouTuber.

"Jokes on you, I don't even know who you are.I don't even remember you!"Matthew smiled in glee, thinking he outsmarted the ghost.

 _That's because you outgrew them.They're a lot like childhood memories that you tried to supress._ The ghost replied.

Matthew relaxed.The ghost sensed exhaustion and frustration from him.Matthew slumped his shoulders, his head drooped in depression.

"Well, what are you here for?Trying to strike up a conversation while I'm still alive and kicking?"he asked.

 _What  are you talking about?_ The ghost asked.

"Oh, I'm just trying to reminisce all the happy memories in my life before I'm about to be executed."Matthew somberly answered without looking at the spirit.

_Why?_

"It's hard to explain."

_How can I help you if you don't explain your situation to me?It will be easier to carry your burden if you tell me what's going on?_

"Oh yeah, how can I tell you anything if I don't even know who you are?"Matthew asked with a cross look on his face.

 _I told you._ The ghost sounded pretty angry, _I'm your previous incarnation.We had the same name, to put it simply._

That sentence got Matthew's attention. _Wait, we had the same name.And the same looks?_

The Theorist set aside the fact that he's going to die and began to think through logically on why the hell he's talking to a clone who claims that he's his reincarnation.So far, his train of thought decided to land on the fact that due to the world's population of 7 billion and counting, there are some persons who looked just like him.Some deceased, some living.This guy is just one of them.

 _You know, you make mistakes a lot of times not because you don't know something, but because you think you know everything._ The ghost commented while rolling his eyes.

"Did you just quote Jean-Jacques Rousseau?"Matthew asked annoyingly.

 _Maybe yes,maybe no.Or maybe I knew him on a personal level._ The ghost rolled his eyes.Matthew wasn't sure if this ghost was playing around or not. _Oh,I'm not joking.During my days as a Leywalker, we were pretty famous.I met him during one of our missions.He was pretty  grateful._

Matthew's eyes widened."Did you just say Leywalker?"

 _Yeah.I was one of the first generation.I represent Death._ The ghost replied candidly.

"If you're one of the first Leywalkers, then you must know Iridessa, right?"Matthew pleaded.This ghost could present itself as an opportunity.This could give him the answers he needed.Hearing the name, the ghost seemed to be interested or concerned.

_You know Iridessa? How is she doing? Is she okay?_

"If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be in this prison.How do you even know her?"Matthew asked crossly.

The ghost sighed and looked at his living counterpart with somber eyes. _Because she's the woman I love._

She's his wife?"Weird, I don't see a wedding ring on Iridessa the last time I saw her."Matthew claimed.He scanned the ghost's hands. On the left was a small silver ring.

 _She threw it away by the time I died._ The ghost replied sadly.

"How did you die?"Matthew asked the spirit. "I want to know everything."The ghost looked at him, seemingly noticed by the Theorist's curiosity. Knowing that his past is all that Matthew wanted, the ghost obliged.

 _You probably knew the fact that Iridessa and I were Leywalkers._ Matthew nodded. Jetpack Girl told him that essential fact by the time he arrived here at the SAE. _Then you also know of the leylines, the Cursed God, and  how the Leywalkers came to be.As expected of us, we faced the Cursed God. We gave everything we got but his magic was way too powerful.We lost. During the fight, I tried to shield Iridessa.I told her to run and be safe. I allowed the Cursed God to enter my body and use it as a vessel._

"And what happened afterwards..."Matthew breathed.His dedication and love to his wife is something to be appreciated.If he was in the position as he was, he'll do it in a heartbeat, just to save Stephanie.Now, just thinking about his beloved wife only worries Matthew more.

 _Grief got the better of her.I told her that we would be inseparable.That we would save the world together._ The ghost sounded downcast. _I guess some promises are made to be broken,huh?_

Matthew stayed silent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
